The Future Isn't Always Bright
by Silurian
Summary: Find out what happens to your favorite characters 150 years in the future. A very emotional and partly violent story.
1. The Future Isn't Always Bright Chp:1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the Marvel chars. I do own Jenna, she's of my own thoughts, and the story idea is are my own. This story is based on the 4 segment comic of the NEW XMEN series, about the possibility of the future in 150 years. I personally hated the end of the lil mini series thing, but what can ya do? Well I hope you like this...a lot of people seem to so I decided to post here, please review. .

The Future Isn't Always Bright

Chapter 1

"Ugh," was the only sound the young woman made as she fell to the ground. Her green eyes scanned the area, wondering where she had gotten herself into. The woman of seventeen years with a trim figure rose to meet her full five and a half foot height. Rubbing the back of her head she sighed, "Looks like I'm not in New York anymore."

"It is not possible," Phoebe of Three in One spoke. Though with separate voices the three inseparable women knew what had happened. These oracles, one could call them, all dressed in similar white robes saw the young woman appear within their minds. "A mind of great power has appeared on the biosphere."

Another oracle spoke, "Not any ordinary mind, a mind that would even challenge the Phoenix."

"And Xavier mind," the last oracle added.

Logan watched the oracles as they revealed the information. It wasn't possible, he just wasn't sure what to believe. The oracles had never been wrong, but an Xavier mind? The only Xavier he knew that was still alive was the ole Professor's sister.

As the last member of the Xavier family entered the circular chamber of the oracles, a slightly concerned look came upon her face as she heard the news. She knew there was no possible way that her brother could be alive. Even if he was, his age would have shown as terribly as her own frail body had become. "Well then we must find this Xavier and bring him to the institute before the Beast can find him."

Logan was snapped out of his thoughts as Cassandra stated the obvious. Could it actually be Charles, back to fight for equality and the world? Was that truly possible? No, those girls had to be seeing things. Chuck was gone for good and Cassandra was the only Xavier left. He leaned his back against the wall and hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans. He knew they shouldn't involve themselves in such a wild goose chase. Removing one thumb from his pocket, for a moment, he pulled his Texan style hat down so the brim would cover his eyes.

"Not him but her," one oracle spoke.

The main oracle continued, "She is merely a teenager as well."

"A teenager from the past, " the last oracle spoke finally completing the whole picture.

Cassandra's eyes widened a teenage Xavier female? That could only be one person, but she was dead, long dead. "Logan, maybe you should investigate and..." she paused as she realized that she was now talking to a wall where Logan was no longer standing. The elderly woman sighed; his behavior wasn't surprising in the least, "God speed, for the both of you."

The Xavier woman wandered through the wreckage that used to be her beautiful home. No one for miles, and everything was so desolate. It truly looked as if Armageddon had occurred.

Logan stalked through the familiar rubble of this world. He had seen many things in his life even friends coming back to life. But...this was different; if this was a joke, someone would pay, and dearly. He sniffed the air as he stood upon a large pile of rubble. "Sulfur...Crawlers are probably nearby," he thought to himself as he continued. It was a given that he would run into Crawlers, they infested the planet like a plague. The true Nightcrawler had to be rolling in his grave with all the imposters killing people and destroying the world. He kept his senses in tune so he wouldn't be snuck up on by those blue monstrosities. "Jenna...kid if you're really out there...stay safe until I find you."


	2. The Future Isn't Always Bright Chp:2

Jenna continued to wander through the rubble, she was starting to lose hope that she would find any sort of civilization. Where had Apocalypse taken her? She gave a sigh as she rested against a boulder. Her feet ached and so did her stomach, she should have eaten breakfast. But then again it was Remy's turn to cook breakfast, and gumbo and eggs, just didn't sound appetizing. She should have at least eaten the eggs. Suddenly she had this horrible 'being watched' feeling. Her eyes slowly looked up to the top of the boulder, only to see two red eyes peering back at her. With a gasp she turned and moved back away from the creature. It moved forward from the shadows to reveal three fingered hands and three toed feet. The familiar forked tail swayed around as it glared at her. Jenna gave a slight sigh of relief, "Oh Kurt, I'm so glad to see you. I've been wandering around lost for..."

The Crawler sprang out to attack her only to be flung back by telekinetic force. "Kurt what happened to you?" She started to look around her, seeing several 'Kurts' with the same plan of attack in their eyes. What had happened to him, them? Her eyes widened as they slowly grew closer to her. She let out a shriek as they all jumped on top of her at once.

He continued to trudge through the debris, keeping a look out for anything odd. Logan was about to finally give up until he heard a woman shriek. Was it really her? It was possible but even if it wasn't her, someone needed help.

Jenna struggled with the multiple evil Kurts around her. There were so many she couldn't get them off without exerting so much energy that she would be helpless. One of the Kurts' eyes slowed to glow and out of instinct she blasted that one back just in time for its eye beam to be deflected away from her head. Eye beam? What were these things, obviously not Kurt. A primal yell was heard as half of the blue things were pulled, no slashed off of her. Using her telekinetic force, she pushed the others away from her as her eyes were brought to her rescuer. It was Logan, she couldn't' believe her luck. As she stood she watched him kill the rest of the blue creatures with no remorse in his eyes. Did he not care that they were monstrosities of a once well known and kind friend? Though it was possible that he had fought them so many times it didn't matter anymore.

As Logan killed the last of the Crawlers he retracted his adamantium claws, and turned to see if the woman was okay. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before but now he knew it was her. She was younger than the last time he saw her, but it really looked like her.

She watched him as he slowly walked towards her. He had this odd look on his face, one of relief, yet sorrow filled. He looked different too, the cowboy hat and jeans were the same but he wore what looked like a very old part of his uniform for a shirt, all tattered and torn. He also seemed taller...with even more muscles, if that was possible. He just seemed to be a lot more dangerous than he was when she left him merely and half and hour or even an hour ago. Which was what made her truly wonder for a moment. Was this because Apocalypse pushed her through time? No that wasn't possible, one person couldn't cause such horrible turmoil. Then again this could be some alternate dimension, she wasn't sure, but it was obvious that she had to get home.

Logan stared at her for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say or do. He hadn't seen her in such a long time, she had died nearly at the beginning of this horrible excuse for a world. He slowly placed his hands on her shoulders, making sure that she wasn't some ghost haunting them. And as he felt her shoulders and their warmth, he quickly drew her into a hug. His eyes closed as he held onto her for those few moments even tears trailed down his face. Whether they were because she was alive again or the pain of her death returned, even he did not know.

Jenna's eyes widened some as she was quickly pulled into the embrace. Was something wrong? she wanted to look in his mind but that was too dangerous without his permission. And just as sudden as the hug started it was ended. She looked up to his eyes to possibly see what was going on, it was frightening. His eyes were so cold and distant, what happened? What was wrong now? She was so confused, this place was horrible and it seemed to have changed everyone she knew as well.

After that moment of weakness he had to return to the real world. Logan looked her over for a moment, judging, deciding if it was really her. "Come on, we need to get going before we attract more Crawlers," he spoke flatly as he walked ahead.

She blinked in confusion and turned to follow after him. She felt like she had been punished and was following him home to be put under house arrest. She wanted to ask what was going on, but the silence was deafening. They continued to walk for what felt like miles until Logan came to a sudden halt.

Logan turned around and looked at Jenna with a serious look, "Before we go any further, you have to prove to me. Prove to me that you are who you say or think you are."


	3. The Future Isn't Always Bright Chp:3

Prove it? How was she supposed to do that? She was who she was, why was he so suspicious? Certainly her scent was enough proof. She wracked her brain as she tried to think of something to convince him.

Logan grew more and more uneasy as she couldn't think of something. She looked and smelled like her, but he couldn't take the chance. Too many people could lose a somewhat safe haven and even their lives if he screwed up and let some new weapon from Beast slip by. He just wasn't ready to accept sentencing them to death, no matter how sure he was. He clenched his fist slightly as he thought to himself, "Come on Darlin, I don't want to do it...but.." He didn't even want to think of what he was prepared to do if she didn't prove herself.

Jenna continued to try and think of something, anything that only the two of them could know. Then an idea hit her, maybe she had something that would prove to him who she was. "You told me once than you would never truly trust James, for what exact reason I dunno. But I doubt you told anyone else that."

Logan smiled slightly, that he been and interesting conversation alright. He mainly didn't trust him just because he refused to, but he never thought that he would be right. He fought with his memories as he looked at her, the way she looked when she died; he just couldn't shake that image from his mind.

She folded her arms across her chest as she watched the space staring Logan. "Why did I have to prove myself to you? Wasn't my scent enough?"

Logan snapped out of his through and shook his head, "Never know what the Beast cooked up this time. Wouldn't put it past him to re-create the scents just to get past me."

"What? The Beast, as in our Beast? What's going on?" She sighed, becoming more and more confused as time grew on. The idea of some psychopath creating such mayhem wasn't hard to believe, but that was nothing like Beast. At least, the Beast she knew, maybe she was in an alternative universe after all.

He sighed and shook his head, "We'll fill you in on the gory details when we get to the base. Come on kid," he started to walk but stopped a moment to look back at her, "unless you want to fight some more Crawlers?"

"No that is quite alright," she sighed and followed after him. She didn't want to see another 'Crawler' as long as she live, but she had a feeling that was a false hope.

The rest of the walk was left in silence. Total deafening silence that she hated dearly, but then again he was probably looking out for those hideous Crawlers. She watched the ground go by as she walked, thinking of what could happen. She could be stuck here to live the rest of her life in hell. She could die, or she could get back home, but that was an unlikely outcome. At least, that is how it felt in her very bones. As her brain wandered, she ran straight into Logan as he made a sudden stop. "What? Crawlers?"

Logan smirked, "No kid, were...home."

"Home?" Jenna's eyes panned from Logan's back to the city before her, her eyes widening to the sight of the large city in front of her, it seemed normal for a city, except the buildings looked a bit more futuristic. The oddest thing was that all of the world's wonders were also in this city; Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, Taj Mahal, they were all there. Even with some of the building's decay is was a wondrous sight to behold. She continued to look around as she followed Logan through the depths of the city. People of all forms of life, humans, mutantsâeven anthromorphic type beings. They seemed happy, even in the horror and poverty that surrounded them. She stayed quiet, trying not to attract any attention, her eyes suddenly falling upon a statue. A gasp escaped her as she stopped to stare upon it; it was a statue of her Grandfather. A statue of Charles Xavier, she wasn't too surprised that he was dead, but the statue portrayed him standing. The only time she had ever seen him stand was in another plane.

Logan noticed her shock and stare towards the statue, "Long story, but he did regain his ability to walk, before he died."

She absorbed the information and continued to follow after Logan, her eyes continuing to look at the buildings and people around her. The way things were, it felt like she was in a slum sector of town, full of ragged people and ones without homes. But this, this was how everyone lived...everyone. Such pain and tragedy on their faces, yet happiness as well. These people were used to this; this was their world, their life. If only they could have lived in the world she left behind. The miseries there were nothing like the horrors of this place.

Logan continued on ahead, glancing back every now and then to make sure he didn't lose her. He knew that look on her face, that look of astonishment and even fear. The poor girl. She had to be afraid, and the world she was from, had to be very different than this. He led her deeper and deeper into the city, and continuing into the small area they dubbed The Institute. He never stopped until they reached the circular chamber where Three-In-One waited for them.

Jenna entered the room and tried to look around at the new surroundings until her attention was brought to the three identical women. She stuck closely to Logan's side, though she had no fear from these beings, she still felt more comfortable near something more familiar. Even though he wasn't entirely the Logan she knew, he was better than all the strange people.

The Oracles started to speak, "This is the Xavier mind?"

"Yes."

"The Xavier mind that can help us."

Jenna arched a brow at these women, "Help you? I thought I was the one in trouble."

"Oh my dear, you have no idea. You are needed here," Cassandra walked out from the shadows, "more than you could ever know."


	4. The Future Isn't Always Bright Chp:4

Jenna's eyes widened at the sight of the very old looking woman. "Okay, would someone please start explaining things?!" She yelled in frustration, everything was coming by so fast and with little information.

Cassandra was a bit taken back by the teen's outburst, she really must be frightened. She looked over to the very indifferent looking Logan, he must have not told her anything. "Well I guess I could explain the whole story briefly. From what we know you are from the past, a past way before this future became a possibility. A hundred and fifty years ago your world as you remember it, was destroyed by the dead of Jean Grey. Everyone was naturally upset; Charles and Scott left the school, leaving Beast to try and pick up the pieces. He succeeded for a small while...until he started experimenting the human genome. In his experiments he came upon a 'smart' bacteria, causing Beast to become Sublime. Sublime's only wish is to purge all life from this planet and create new life to make the world, "perfect." We have barely kept the struggle to regain the biosphere alive. Humans and mutants are slowly becoming extinct, and you, you can help us."

"Why me? What about the me of this time? Wouldn't she be more helpful?"

Cassandra shook her head, "'You' died nearly at the beginning of this turmoil. Logan is the only original X-man left."

Jenna's eyes widened once again, "What do you mean? What happened? What happened to James? How could they be dead?" Her mind raced, her whole world crumbled inside of her. Her family, friends, all dead. It couldn't be, they were all too strong for that.

Logan took a step forward and placed a hand upon Jenna's shoulder. "If you don't mind Cassie, I think she ought ta get the details of those stories from me."

"Very well Logan, but we must have her ready soon She is the only one strong enough to at least confuse the Phoenix."

"The Phoenix? You have to be kidding! I can't defeat her, let alone confuse her," Jenna exclaimed almost in a panic.

Cassandra frowned, "You had the capabilities, use them! You are a descendant of Charles Xavier, your mind can marvel even the Phoenix!"

"Come on kid. There's a lot you need to know in a very short amount of time." Logan led her away from the fuming Cassandra and out to a more private area away from the oracle chamber. During the walk he had fought with the ways he could tell her the truth. The entire truth, even her own death. After a few moments of silence he turned to her and nodded, "Well, shoot with the questions."

Jenna took a few moments to think; she knew how the world came to be such a horrible place, she knew how Beast became a psychopath, the only thing she didn't know was why Logan was the only one left. "What happened to everyone? Are they all really dead?"

Logan sighed, "Straight to the hard stuff, eh Darlin'?"

She shook her head, "I just have to know. It's eating me inside and I just...need to know."

He gave a shrug, "I can understand how ya feel. it wont be easy to tell you, but most of them fell to the Crawlers, plain and simple. And to tell the truth, James isn't dead. But then again he might as well be."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were killed, he lost it and went after Beast directly. He got himself caught and now he's become one of them."

"No...that..can't be true," Jenna's body shivered as she couldn't imagine her fiancé being so cruel and heartless.

"Very possible, your death was hard on him."

"And you as well, I can see it in your eyes. You can't look at me without remembering it can you?" She didn't mean to pry into his mind, but she couldn't help but to notice it, was her death really that traumatic?

Logan shook his head, "Of course not, it wasn't a pleasant sight."

"May I look? Then you wont have to tell me."

He sighed gently, "Go ahead, but it I'm telling' you, it aint pretty."

Jenna approached him slowly and placed her hands upon his temples so that the connection could be more concrete, "I still need to know, after all I may not get back to my time."

He walked along the quiet halls of the mansion, ever since Jean died, most of the school was dead as well. Who knew one person's death could affect them all so horrible, especially with how many times she's died. Then again she had infected a lot of people with her charm, and now Beast was no where to be found. And watching after all these kids was going to drive him insane.

"Logan!"

Logan smirked slightly as he turned to see the woman, somewhat jogging towards him. "Gainin' a few pounds Darlin'? Should stop eating those doughnuts."

"Ha, ha, very funny Grandpa." Jenna stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Her looks hadn't changed much over the few years, except that at the moment her belly was protruding out abnormally.

"Grandpa?"

"What?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around Logan's arm. "Thought this baby was going to leave you alone? You know you're a magnet to kids."

He rolled his eyes, she was right, he'd have to make a mental note to be mean to kids from now on.

"Aww come on grumpy, you promised you would take me shopping since I can't drive in my condition."

"What about that husband o' yours?"

She chuckled slightly, as usual Logan was trying to get out of a shopping trip, "He's taking over my classes for me, so I can go shopping."

Logan smirked, "Shouldn't be slack," his joke was interrupted by a loud crash. It sounded like it came from the entrance way, "Stay here, I'll check it out." He walked out into the foyer to investigate the crash. He sniffed the air and noticed the glass on the floor. His eyes continued to scan the area suspiciously to find the source, but only found what looked to be Nightcrawler. Logan was about to call out to him when suddenly the room was filled with Nightcrawlers. He took a step back as they advanced towards him, a slight growl emitting from his throat. "Okay bubs, I don't want to fight you, but if it come down to it," the sound of his claws erupting from his hand interrupted his words, "I have no objections. Jenna! Get the students into the lower levels." Logan braced himself as the nightcrawlers advanced further towards him. As soon as his ears picked up the sound of the scattering students, he attacked. Though his attack was a rather radical maneuver it did the job to keep the crawlers away from the students. His eyes widened as another wave of them came and went right past him for further access to the mansion. He cursed violently in his mind as he fought the crawlers that were left behind, he only hoped Jenna and everyone else reached the safety of the sublevels. The crawlers just kept coming and coming, and he just kept fighting and fighting. Never seeming to put a dent in their numbers, his blood mixing with the blood of his enemies.

He was snapped out of his adrenaline rush of frenzy and blood, to notice one crawler fly over his head from the opposite direction that they were coming from. A growl came from his throat again as he continued to beat back his patch of crawlers, "Get down to the sublevel, James will be pissed if you get hurt."

Logan sighed as he heard Jenna respond from the other room, "I can't leave you alone up here." He would have pressed harder to get her to leave but the density of the crawlers was increasing again. The attacks diverted his attention until he heard that all too familiar shriek. _Jenna_ Turning his back on the pack he ran into the room he had left her in, only to see a mass of crawlers piled on top of something. He just knew it was her, quickly he went slashing with his claws. Crawlers scattered in pieces and blood. The blood bath continued as he dug to find Jenna's body, and the crawlers left behind attacked. It felt like an eternity until finally the crawler hoard grew thin, and the few left ran for their lives. Logan turned to look upon the mass that he had tried his best to protect. _Jenna. _

He turned his head, breaking the younger Jenna's concentration on his memories.

"Please," Jenna pleaded. She didn't argue that the event was brutal, but she had to answer those unanswered questions that were plaguing her mind. Unanswered questions would only hinder her helping them, she knew they just wouldn't leave her alone.

Logan gave a sigh, he hated to remember this, he never wanted to see her like that again. But she was right in front of him now, breathing and living. Yet, she did deserve to know why she doesn't exist any longer, "Alright, just needed a break Darlin'."

Jenna gently replaced her hands back onto his temples, closing her eyes and preparing herself for the horror to come.


End file.
